The Sport turns into the Nerd and the Nerd turns into the Sport
by SunshineGamer67
Summary: Lincoln changed and so has Lynn. Will the sisters like the change or will they stop it? 'WARNING tHIS IS just THE FISrtT CHAPTER BUT LYNNCOLN IS IN This


One day Lincoln was watching Arg! with his friend Clyde and then Lynn was upstairs enjoying her new t.v that was in Lincolns room. It was odd Lincoln had his own t.v but then realized he.. did. Lincoln, didn't you say that you had your own t.v? Clyde said happily, Lincoln finally heard the words and then realized he did again he was still to busy watching the show and then he turned on the football game Lynn was watching upstairs it was the Houston Texans vs Detroit Lions. it was the 1st quarter and it was 13-3 Texans. They were talking about some Deshaun Watson guy Lincoln said, Lincoln.. you've never heard of Deshaun Watson? Clyde said confusingly, and a little bit shocked. I saw Lynn wearing his jersey today when she was playing with her football outside today. Lincoln was shocked, he was confused. She was playing football which is normal but wearing a jersey from a quarterback on the team she hates the most? huh. Lynn was cheering so Lincoln looked at the t.v it said touchdown texans 26-6. Lincoln finally took a nap with Clyde there and then when he woke up the game was over it was Texans won 37-13. Texans are 3-0 while the Lions are 2-1. Lincoln was getting into Sports

Lynn was cheering that the texans won somehow but she was more of a texans fan than a lions fan. She fell on the floor and noticed a magazine she picked it up and looked at it and it said "ACE SAVVY THE ADVENTURE TO FIGHT CRIME!" Lynn giggled and was thinking of Lincoln reading this in his undies, She started panting then slapped herself in the face, "HE'S YOUR FUCKING BROTHER LYNN!" she said in her mind. but then she started to giggle. silly me. Lynn was getting into Comics.

Lincoln woke up to the nice Sunday morning and saw that his comics were gone, all of them. He started to get confused why would one of his 10 sisters would take his comics or his parents. He went to look for them and asked every sister youngest to oldest. He started with Lola because Lily is too young and too stupid to know what comics are and Lisa isn't even home she is at a science convention showing her cloning machine. Lincoln why would i take your dumb batman comics? Lola said confused. I don't know either someone in this house stole my comics and i can't find them so i'm asking all the sisters from youngest to oldest. Lynn knew Lincoln was searching for his comics so she had to lie about something to keep reading them. Lincoln finally stopped after Lynn and then he asked her the same question "Did you do anything with all my ace savvy comics? Lincoln said with a concerned look. Lynn couldn't lie and she said this " sorry Linky i was just watching sports on your tv and when the texans won i was excited and cheered but i slipped on your comic and then i thought i should read it really quickly so i went to your room when you were sleeping and took them all and i was reading them all day. Lynn had a very sad guilty look on her face and said "let me go get them". Lincoln was shocked, that the sporty sister was reading my nerdy comics. Lynn... Lincoln said with a little concern in his voice. Yes Linc? Lynn said a little worried, Lynn, just like you but instead of slipping on a comic book i was wondering what you were yelling so i turned on the sports channel and i saw that the lions were losing but you were cheering but the game was really fun to watch and i am kinda getting into sports. Lynn was gonna cry that they basically switched passions but she went on with it but she fucking loved those comics. Lincoln started watching football,basketball, baseball and many sports. Lynn was starting to wear different clothes with a plain red t shirt and black pants with white shoes. Lincoln wore a Texans jersey and it was Deshaun Watson, Red Pants and black shoes.

All the sisters noticed this weird situation for them going on, they saw Lincoln watching a basketball game and Lynn reading a comic. Is it opposite day? Leni asked nervously, No Leni Lori said with a little confusion. "Fear not siblings i have found out what must've happened, Lynn must have read one of Lincolns comics and Lincoln must've watch a game of sports. They Looked at Lisa and started to wonder did that really then got up and went to the bathroom after a long hour of reading comics, Lynn thought isn't this weird? but shrugged it off very fast. Lynn noticed all the girls in Lori and Leni's room. Wh-aat are you guys doing? Lynn said with a weird face. Talking about you and Lin-SHUT THE HELL UP LENI! "what?" Lynn said with a worried look on her face, Lori finally said "can you please come in?" Lynn started to wonder if this is about the weird change with her and Lincoln. "Lynn we noticed something weird with you Lincoln... What's up and why are you reading his comics and why is he watching sports now? Lori said with a look that made Lynn giggle in her mind. Guys it's fine, me and Lincoln went through a change, I understand it's weird but you can't stick with the same shoes for the rest of your life. The sisters also noticed Lynn is Lincoln and Lincoln is Lynn, the sisters actually wondered how she started to get such inspiration within 2 weeks since that sunday night. I don't know when change happens your emotions, feelings for something change when you find a new passion or something you want to try new Lynn said with a slight grin on her face. "Ok Lynn you're free" Lori said with a happy look on her face, Thanks Lori, I've been needing to use the restroom for a slight while. Lynn then left and the sisters were all dumbfounded even Lisa, "Guys" Lori said very dumbfounded but excited, Yes Lori, Yes Sibling? the sisters said in unison "I like this new Lynn but we never met the new Lincoln" Lori said. "You're right maybe Lincoln was the old Lynn, or he's still the same. Lori then went down stairs and saw Lincoln cheering that the Rockets beat the Warriors 134-100. Lincoln? "Yeah Lori, I just got done watching this game the Rockets beat the Warriors by 34 points. Lincoln, did you and Lynn go through a passion change by any chance? "Yeah Lori, me and Lynn went through it why do you care with a little aggravated. Sorry i didn't know Lynn was talking different and she said you guys got a passion change, sorry. "apology accepted, NOT! Lincoln punched her in the arm in a friendly but aggravated way." TWERP! Lori tried to slap him back but failed he grabber he wrist and slapped her himself. "Don't try me or unless you wanna be a tomato." Lincoln said with an angry tone with a little bit of a tone that made Lori tear up. "NOW SCRAM BITCH!" Lincoln said with power in his voice "I HAvE thE poWER!" Lincoln said with power and a giggling point.

Lynn was upstairs and she was reading a book called "The River". Lynn never read book like that before and made it halfway Lola said with a confused voice. Lynn got up to find a snack in the kitchen and saw Lincoln watching a Basketball game, Houston Rockets at the Los Angeles Lakers. Houston was losing 69-71 only down by 2 Lincoln. Lynn giggled at his such attention to his game, "Oh hey Lynnster hows ya doin?" fine i guess Lynn said with a blank expression. "Oh come on Lynnster i don't know what's down with you." Lynn then sat down on the couch watching the game, Lynn recently got glasses because she got hurt one day when one of her athletic "friends" pushed her into the locker for quiting sports. "Lynn what's wrong you're not up to excepting my words. you seem like something happened what's down?" Lincoln said with real concern. Well I was pushed into a locker by one of my old friends that hated me for quitting sports. Lynn was so sad she started to cry on Lincoln's lap, "Lynn trust me if I find that old friend i'm gonna make them old." Lincoln said to comfort her and also make him grind his teeth so hard. "Lincoln it's not your fault that my safety was harmed, it was a surprise attack." Lynn said it so soft and smooth it made Lincoln feel a little hard. Lynn got up and said " I'm gonna get a snack, cya later Linc!" Lynn said happily that her new athletic brother made her feel better after the incident in school.

Lynn just noticed Lincoln got back to the game and the 4th quarter was already there and Houston was winning 106-99. Lincoln was cheering and was screaming when Houston scored a deep 3 or a block. Lynn saw Lincoln cheering and she said to herself "He's so cute when he does that". Lynn finished her snack and saw Lincoln getting off the couch when he said "GG!" multiple times very happily. Rockets won 122-112 btw. Lynn started to blush when Lincoln was so happy getting off the couch after that game, LINCOLN! Lori yelled from upstairs. "time to talk to the elephant in the house". Lincoln sighed and went upstairs, Lynn laughed at what Lincoln said because... it was funny.

Lincoln noticed Lynn was laughing and he went downstairs really quickly what she was laughing at and she was sitting at the table non-stop laughing and then she stopped a little after he came downstairs. "Hello Lincoln" Lynn greeted him after laughing so hard. What were you laughing at? Lincoln asked a little confused but worried. I heard what you said about the elephant joke it was so funny! Lynn said so abnoxius at Lincoln.

During the Passion change which is still going on right now Lincoln got a big sense of humor. FLASHBACK (Lynn, Lincoln, and Luan were sitting on the couch. Lincoln? Luan asked, Yes Luan? Lincoln said, You look tired Luan said worried, I am.. of you. Luan got burned by Lincoln and she knows it, Lynn who doesn't laugh as much anymore was laughing at that.)

OUT OF FLASHBACK

You think I'm funny? Lincoln said nervously if this would destroy their friendship with Lynn. Yes Silly! I think you're so funny! Lynn claimed . "Ok Lynn i gotta talk to Bigfoot hold on" Lynn started to laugh again which made Lincoln blush. Ok Silly go talk bigfoot! lynn tried to say without having a seizure. Lincoln knew he was funny, but was it enough?


End file.
